Every Step Of The Way
by charlotteleah.jennalou
Summary: TAM fiction. Tom and Sam have a child. When it grows up, they put the pieces together and find out some news. News that will change their lives forever. With so many obstacles in the way, will their relationship stay strong? Or will it crumble day by day? I give credit to Tam4eva123 who has been feeding ideas a lot on imessage
1. Chapter 1

"Tom, can we talk?" Sam asked at the end of her shift. They were the only two left in the staffroom so they were ok.

"Yeah, sure. What about?" Tom asked.

"How would you feel about becoming a dad?" Sam questioned quietly so there was no chance of anyone hearing.

She had a look in her eyes that told Tom she was being serious, and when she started smiling, he knew what she meant.

"Are you serious?" Tom said like an excited little boy. Sam nodded and Tom pulled her into a meaningful hug.

* * *

"This is Luca, 10 years old. He fell out of his tree house, 6½ ft drop. He has a broken left leg and a few cuts and grazes. Bp 90 and heart rate 120/95. We've given him 10mgs of morphine." Jeff said wheeling the young lad into resus. "On 3. 1. 2. 3!"

"Ok Luca. I'm Tom, I'm a doctor here and I'm going to treat you." He told the boy who was in agony.

"Can you stop the pain in my leg? Please!" Luca shouted.

"Well, I can give you more morphine which should help." Tom told him.

"Anything! Please. I don't care what." Luca then said. So Tom injected him with 5mgs of morphine.

"Tom, you're needed in cubicles. Paeds case with 6 year old twins." Sam said smiling. Tom gave a cheeky smile back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Luca questioned.

"What made you say that?" Tom asked.

"The way you looked at each other." The boy then said.

"Luca, stop pestering the doctor," his mother then told him. She then turned to Tom. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Tom spoke smiling.

"So she is your girlfriend then?" Luca asked.

"I'll be back when you need to go up for your x-ray." Tom told him, he then walked to cubicles.

* * *

"This is Harry and Molly Kinters, they collided whilst out with friends and Harry's two front teeth jabbed into Molly's forehead causing them both to fall backwards and hit their heads." Sam informed Tom.

"Ok. Harry, can you point to where you hit your head?" Tom asked the child who pointed to the back of his head.

"Do you have a headache?" He then asked the boy who shook his head. "When you look at me, am I blurred?" Harry shook his head again but Tom decided to book a CT just to be on the safe side.

"What about you Molly. Where did you hit your head?" Sam asked. Molly pointed at a spot on her head and Sam saw some glass. "Ok, Molly, do you have a headache?" The girl nodded her head.

"Tom, look here." Sam said pointing at the glass. "We're gonna need a CT to see how far it has gone in."

Sam turned to the mother.

"Did you notice that there is some glass inside Molly's head?"

"What? Glass? Is it serious?" She asked.

"Well, we won't know until we've done a CT scan but we think she'll be just fine." Sam informed the worried mum.

* * *

Sam and Tom were sitting on their own in the pub at the end of their shift that day.

"Interesting day huh?" Tom stated.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Shall we tell everyone?" Tom asked. Sam looked puzzled.

"About the pregnancy." He carried on.

"Well do you want to?" Sam asked and Tom nodded. "Then you can. I'll leave now and you can tell everyone."

"Why do you want to go?" Tom asked her.

"I'm tired." Sam said smiling and she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was now 33 weeks pregnant. Her bump wasn't massive, but that pleased her as she didn't feel too fat. She was working mostly in cubicles but every so often in resus when it wasn't too pressurising or stressful. Sam thought her relationship was going ok till this day.

* * *

"Okay this is Jack Render, 9 years old. Involved in a hit and run. Lacerations to the head, neck and chest. Bruising to the arms and legs with a broken left leg. Gravel wounds to both legs and arms." Dixie announced wheeling the child to resus. "Ok. 1, 2, 3!"

"Hello Jack. I'm Dr Tom Kent and this is Dr Sam Nicholls. We're going to be looking after you along with Fletch and Aoife here." Tom told the boy. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking, by the park. Then there was this car and it swerved and went into me." Jack told them. "There was a lady walking her dog. I think…"

"Jack? Jack can you hear me?" Sam asked. "Okay he's gone into cardiac arrest."

* * *

"Well, that was exciting wasn't it." Sam said flipping through some paperwork.

"It most certainly was." Tom replied. "What've you got there?"

"Oh, this is paperwork for Abby Parland in cubicle 4. She has been admitted 6 times in the last 5 weeks. Severe headaches and blurred visions along with 2 seizures." Sam told Tom.

"When's her CT Scan?" He asked.

"Um, 10 minutes." Sam replied.

"So I can have 10 minutes of your time then?" Tom questioned.

"Well, you can get me a coffee." Sam said with a smile and she led Tom to the staffroom.

* * *

"Tonic?" Tom asked standing up.

"Um, yes." Sam replied. She watched him walk over and eye up a bleach blonde tart. Then he came back over and handed her the drink.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." Sam replied, now standing up.

"Excuse me." Tom then said and he walked over to the women at the bar.

Sam then saw Nick Jordan walk through the doors. She noticed him pass some keys to Zoe and she decided to walk over.

"Both of us in a pub, that's a first." She said grinning and she walked past to try and get a listen to Tom's conversation with the orange female he'd taken an interest to.

The next thing she knows, she hears Nick saying that he's not staying. She listens to his words and watches him walk out, followed by a distraught Zoe.

Sam walked pass Tom and headed to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yes, well, some of us would like an early night." She replied and left.

Sam sat in her car for around 15 minutes until she saw Tom come out with the tart. They were mucking about in the road so Sam decided to drive up and honk her horn at them. She was agitated and extremely annoyed at Tom. He was supposed to be her boyfriend. They were expecting a baby together and yet, he still went off and spent the night with another woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got into work and saw Tom in the staffroom. They didn't talk to each other, just shared looks. Tom knew he had upset her but felt awkward when apologising so he decided to try and act normally.

* * *

Sam was in cubicles today. She went to reception and Noel handed her a clipboard.

"Sasha Daniels." Sam read out and was horrified at her luck. The woman that stood up was the same chav that Tom went home with last night. She had a deep cut along her arm and her wrist was out of place. Sam led Sasha through to cubicle 1 and told her to sit on the bed.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Last night or today to my arm?" Sasha questioned back.

"Well, why don't you tell me both?" Sam said.

"Ok then. Last night, Tom and I got the taxi back to his place, did it on the sofa and then on the bed. We smashed a picture of you and him in the process. It was an accident of course. Today I tripped and fell onto a door."Sasha explained. Sam couldn't believe it. She started to clean the wound and she booked an x-ray. She put Sasha's arm in a sling before Sasha then headed for the loos.

Sam walked over to Tom who was looking through some paperwork.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I walked her home and then got a cab." Tom replied.

"Well, someone's lying to me. I'm treating Sasha and she told me that you had sex" Sam said.

"Look Sam it's not what you think." Tom said. Sam looked at him and started walking away.

He walked after her.

"Sam just listen," Tom pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. Why don't you treat your flaming tart?" Sam spoke loudly and she headed toward the staffroom.

* * *

"Sam, I heard you abandoned a patient." Zoe said, "To be honest, I don't blame you. Tom told me what happened and I think he is the male pluperfect for slut."

Sam looked at Zoe and remembered her conversation with Tom one time.

"You know, when I said that to him last year he corrected me and told me that a pluperfect refers to a verb, not a noun." She told her smiling. "Look, do you mind if I leave early. I really just need to get sorted."

"Yes, that's fine as long as I can join you." Zoe said and Sam smiled.

"Come on then." Sam said. She was already changed out of her scrubs and the two got their coats and headed for Sam's flat.

* * *

Sam's flat was rather big. It was 2 bed-roomed, and had a rather large kitchen/lounge area. It was on the 2nd floor and the lift was right next door which Sam had always liked when she got back drunk.

They walked into the flat and put their bags on Sam's sofa.

"Sorry about the mess. I have been sorting out all of the things for the baby." Sam said as Zoe saw a few baby grows around the place.

"I take it you know that you're having a girl." Zoe said looking at some pink clothes. "Has Tom finished the cot yet?"

"No. He hasn't even started." Sam said. "I have a flat pack box in my bedroom and half his stuff dotted around the place." She carried on, getting a bin bag out.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"I'm going to put his things in a bin bag and he can decide whether he is going to move here or take his things back to his own flat." Sam told her.

"Look, do you want me to start building that cot. It's no hassle, and if I need help, I'll call Linda." Zoe said.

"No, Zoe, you don't need to do that," Sam stated.

"I want to. Look, I'll give Linda a ring and we can help you get everything sorted for the baby." Zoe then said.

"I'm 33 weeks. I'm sure it can wait." Sam insisted, not wanting to be a hassle.

"What if she's premature? You will be too busy to be building cots then. Let us help you Sam." Zoe told her and she picked up the phone.

"Thank you." Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda and Zoe had put the cot up and helped Sam with everything else. It was now 18:30 and they were sat on the sofa; Sam with a glass of tonic, Zoe and Linda with glasses of wine.

"So Linda, who are you likely to hook up with?" Zoe said. She was keen to know who her best friend wanted.

"What, at Holby?" Linda asked and Zoe nodded.

"Guess." She then told the two.

"Ash." Zoe said, knowing the other two had realised she had a bit of a thing for him as they were so alike.

"I think, Fletch." Sam said. Linda had a look on her face that told them Sam was right.

"No way!" Zoe said.

"You can't help who you fancy." Linda said.

The 3 of them heard a chuckle coming from outside the door of the flat. Sam got up and went to the door. Opening it, she revealed Tom stood outside with a big chocolate bar and a bunch of flowers. Sam attempted to shut the door but Tom stuck his leg in.

"What do you want Tom?"

"To give you these, and to put up the cot, help sort everything." He told her.

"Well, you're a bit too late. Zoe and Linda have already helped." Sam said in a harsh tone.

"Here's your stuff" she carried on. "Make your mind up Tom; me or her." She handed him the bin bag, which he then threw into the apartment.

"Hmm. Such a tough decision," he replied, before he handed her the chocolate and flowers. "I'll leave you with your mates but I want them gone by 10."

Sam shut the door after he walked away. She stuffed the flowers in the bin and opened the chocolate.

"If he thinks he's sleeping in the same bed as me then he has another thing coming. He's sleeping on the sofa." Sam said to her friends.

"Awh, I thought it were sweet," Linda said. Sam and Zoe just looked at her. "What, I'd love a man to give me flowers and chocolate." This made the other 2 giggle.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! Review with your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Tom had moved back in. The last 2 nights were spent in Sam's bed as she finally thought it were for the best. She loved him after all, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"How many weeks are you now?" Tess asked entering the staffroom, as soon as she saw Sam.

"34." Sam replied, in a fed-up sort of tone.

"You're a bit small aren't you?" Tess then questioned, not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah, like I need reminding." Sam told her in a harsh tone and she walked out.

Tess then turned to Tom with a questioning look on her face.

"We had a scan yesterday and the mid-wife told us that the baby is too small which will mean her weight is too low and it'll most definitely stay this way 'til birth. Sam's now in the worst mood throughout the pregnancy."

"Oh." This was all Tess could say.

* * *

Jeff and Norman arrived outside the E.D.

"Tom, Tess and Charlie, with me please!" Zoe shouted.

"Actually, I'm a bit caught up right now!" Tom said.

"I'll do it." Sam told her.

"Look, are you sure? I mean…" Zoe was saying, Sam had told her about the scan that morning.

"I'm fine; I just need to take my mind off it." Sam replied. Zoe then nodded towards her.

"This is Jenna Cooper, 29. She fell down 16 stairs in the shopping centre. Suspected broken leg and sprained wrist. Cuts, bruises and grazes. Unconscious throughout. GCS was 7 at the scene and has improved to 9. BP 78/120, heart rate 62." Jeff announced. "1, 2, 3!"

All but Sam lifted her over to the bed.

"Her husband is on his way in." Jeff then told them.

* * *

"Can you tell me where Jenna Cooper is?" A man asked Louise.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm her husband, Alan, her next of kin." He told her.

"Ok, she's in resus just through there in resus." Louise said pointing him in that direction.

* * *

Alan entered resus. He saw Jenna and walked straight over to her.

"Jenna," he said. He then turned to Charlie. "Can she hear me?"

Just then, she opened her eyes.

"Al?" She said. He kissed her forehead but Jenna didn't seem comforted.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I felt fatigued and dizzy. Again," Jenna told him, Sam overheard this.

"You've felt like this before?" Sam said, looking at Jenna.

"Look do you really have to ask all these questions? Can't you just get on with your job rather than trying to be a detective?!" Alan said, starting to get agitated.

"I need to know if your wife has been feeling unwell in order for me to treat her." Sam told him. She then looked at Jenna.

"I've had all this before but it was as bad as today. I've been getting cramps as well, in my stomach." She told Sam, who nodded and looked rather concerned.

"I'll see where you are on the list for your CT and MRI scans." Sam told her and she started walking away.

"Is that all?" Alan spoke loudly at Sam who then turned around.

"That is all for now, there isn't anything I can do at the moment." Sam explained and she was about to walk away when Alan spoke again.

"I don't think you're in a fit state to be dealing with my wife." He said, hinting at her bump. Sam decided to ignore this and she just walked away.

"I won't be able to tell you anything until your results come back," Sam was telling Jenna as Mac was wheeling her to cubicles 2.

"How long will that be?" Alan asked, seeming very edgy.

"It should be about 2 minutes, maybe 5." Sam said. Just then, Tom walked in.

"Sam, Zoe wants to speak to you in her office."

"Oi, what about us?" Alan practically shouted.

"As I said, there's nothing I can tell you until your results come back." Sam told him.

"But what if you're still speaking to whoever it is?" He then spoke.

"Well, I'm sure Dr Kent won't mind telling you your results, or you'll have to wait." With that, Sam left cubicles.

* * *

"I was speaking to your midwife." Zoe said and Sam sighed. "When I spoke to her, she told me that you shouldn't be working or should be doing a lot less. But, knowing what you're like, as a friend, I'm not going to stop you working. However, if something is pressurized or stressful, then I, Tom or Ash shall be taking over."

Sam just looked at her.

"I'm serious Sam. You can't risk anything anymore."

"Fine, can I go now? I do have a patient." Sam said.

"Yes you can go, but stay out of trouble." Zoe told her.

* * *

"I've had your results back." Sam told Jenna. "There is nothing in your CT which is good. But, however, there is a tumour in your pancreas."

Jenna was shocked, but Al was just sat there.

"What does that mean in English?" He questioned.

"Your wife has cancer, pancreatic cancer. Stage 2" Sam told them. "We have a list of referral centres we'd like to give you."

Alan stormed out of the E.D. Jenna sat there, Sam could tell she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sam asked.

"Well if there's nothing wrong in the CT, then why don't I remember things? It's like big chunks are missing at night. I don't remember things like getting changed and going to bed. Sometimes it is things like having dinner." Jenna told her worrying.

"Right, stay here. I need to go find someone."

* * *

Sam found Alan outside the ED talking to Tom whom she had informed about Jenna's problem. She watched as he punched Tom.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing," Al said.

"He's been drugging her." Tom told Sam. "Like we suspected."

Sam started to walk inside but Alan pushed her against a wall with great force.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam!" Zoe shouted as she saw her friend pushed against a wall and then fall to the ground. She could see Tom was there but she nodded for him to go after Alan whilst she ran towards her mate.

"Sam, are you ok?" She asked helping her friend up. Sam nodded but Zoe could tell she was in pain and she saw some glass embedded in her upper arm, just after her elbow.

"Come on, I need to get that arm sorted, and give you an ultrasound." Zoe said leading Sam inside.

"What happened?" Tess asked when she saw her.

"Alan Cooper happened." Sam told her.

* * *

"Sorry, about earlier." Sam said to Tess who was sorting out her arm.

"It is fine, I understand." Tess told her. Sam had a puzzled look on her face. "Tom told me."

Sam smiled but then flinched when Tess put the last suture in.

Just then, Tom appeared.

"Sam, Zoe told me you were here." He said and he stood at the end of the bed which Sam was stood at. Tess left the cubicle to get the ultrasound and to give them a bit of time together.

When she came back Sam was already laying on the bed. Tess set up and Sam rolled up the top which was under her scrub top which she had already taken off.

"All seems well as far as the eye can see." Tess said. "But you will have to be transferred upstairs Sam. There are already complications and we won't want them to worsen."

"No, I'm not staying in a hospital. I'm discharging myself." Sam told Tess; and Tom who was stood next to her.

"Sam, are you serious? She is already too small; you never know when things will worsen! Are you really gonna risk it?" Tom said.

"I can't sit in a hospital all day for the next few weeks. It looks like I'm gonna have to risk it." Sam said. Tess didn't want to but she went to get a self discharge form.

"I've had enough! It's all about you! Do you not stop and think about anyone but yourself?" Tom was practically shouting.

"That's not fair." Sam retaliated.

"No? Well I wonder why that is." He said and he walked out of the cubicle.

* * *

Sam and Linda closed the doors of their lockers.

"He only wanted you to do what's best for the baby." Linda told Sam.

"Yeah maybe, but that doesn't mean anything is gonna get better. Once the damage is done, you can't undo it." Sam spoke.

"But if you went upstairs they'd be able to treat you and her well. That way things aren't gonna get any worse are they?" To this, Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You know what Sam, you're impossible! As soon as someone tries to help you, you just throw it back in their face!"

"Yeah, well I thought you were my friend!" Sam told her.

"So did I." Linda said and she started to leave the staffroom.

At that moment, a gush of fluid fell from under Sam's skirt; she knew exactly what was happening.

"Linda!" Sam spoke, her voice shaking. Then she had a sharp pain shoot through her gut.

* * *

"Tess, Tess wait." Linda shouted outside the ED.

"What is it?" She asked as Linda walked closer.

"Sam, she's gone into labour. She's in the staffroom." Linda told her and the both of them ran back inside.

"Linda, go there now. Aoife and Robyn go and get a maternity kit and some blankets and towels. Jamie, go get a neonatal trolley and nurse. Then meet me in the staffroom." Tess ordered, and knowing it would be an emergency, the student nurses left.

"Tess, what's going on?" Zoe asked.

"It's Sam." Tess told her.

"Noel, call Tom. If he doesn't pick up then just carry on trying. Tell him it's Sam." Zoe said.

* * *

"Sam, listen to me, just breath." Linda told her calmly.

"I am breathing!" Sam said loudly.

"Right Sam, I need you to sit down somewhere that you can get comfortable until we have blankets and towels." Just as Tess said that, Aoife came into the staffroom with the kit followed by Robyn holding the blankets and towels.

The two of them didn't say a word, they didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sam and had a feeling they might seeing as she was going through so much pain.

* * *

It had been an hour since Sam had gone into labour. Noel hadn't stopped trying to ring Tom but he wouldn't pick up so Zoe let him and Mac go around to Sam and Tom's flat.

They got to the flat and rang the doorbell a couple of times. When Tom wouldn't answer they stuck a note through the door which he then picked up.

_Open this door Tom, its Mac and Noel. You need to come to the hospital, it's Sam!_

Tom opened the door straight away and the three left for the hospital.

* * *

"Come on Sam." Linda said. "I thought you were tough and strong and that you didn't give up easily."

Sam gave her a look indicating for her to shut up.

After another 15 minutes, and the baby's head still wasn't out.

"Sam, if you don't deliver this baby soon, I will cut you open myself!" Linda said, knowing her close friend wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sam was saying but the try ended up a scream.

"Sam I can see the head, you're almost there." Tess told her.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore." Sam said. "Where's Tom? Why isn't he here yet?"

Just at that moment, Tom ran in and sat next Sam.

"Sam, you need to push when you have your next contrac-" Tess began but she was interrupted by Sam screaming.

"Sam, the heads out!" Tess told her. "One more big push."

Sam pushed and she screamed whilst she did. Jamie then arrived just on time with the neonatal trolley and nurse with all the equipment they were to need.

"She's out!" Tess announced immediately carried over to the trolley.

"Tom, she's not crying." Sam whispered to him.

He got up and walked over to make sure everything was alright.

Sam and Linda heard a slight cry and smiled.

"See, she's fine Sam." Linda said, putting her arm around her friend.

"Linda, I'm bleeding." Sam said her voice quiet. She then fainted of blood loss.

* * *

"Sam, Sam." Linda said to her as she woke up. Sam was in a small ward, on her own as not to be disturbed.

"Where's Tom?" She asked.

"He's in the NIC Unit. Do you want to go there now or later perhaps?"

"I'll go now." Sam said and Linda got the wheelchair, informed the nurse and then helped Sam to get in the chair.

"This is one of the reasons I like you Linda." Sam told her when she was sat down. "Others would've gotten the nurse even if they were one themselves."

* * *

Sam peered into the incubator. Her little girl was lying there with a couple of wires attached to her chest and feet.

"Nurse said she's doing well." Tom said. "4lbs 7oz."

Sam opened the latch and put her finger against her baby's hand. She wrapped her tiny hand around Sam's finger.

"Can I come in?" Tess asked and both Sam and Tom nodded.

"She's gorgeous." Tess then said looking at Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore," Sam said. "Not as bad as I thought though." A small smile then grew on her face.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit." Tess said, and she and Linda left the room.

Sam and Tom looked over to another couple. They had a son who had been born earlier that day.

"Matthew Toby Phillips," they heard the dad say.

"I think we should name her now," Sam said. "It'll probably be the only chance we get without Linda or someone whispering things into our ears."

"Well, I was thinking Lara." Tom told her and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Maisy, Milly or Rosie." Sam stated.

"Hmmm. How about, Maisy Lara Kent?" Tom said. Sam smiled, she actually liked the name he'd come up with.

"Yeah, I like it." Sam said, and she turned back to the incubator. Tom was sat on a chair at the end of the incubator. They both put their hands in and Tom rested his on Sam's.

Sasha was stood at the doorway but turned and walked away when she saw them. She realised she'd be second best now, and she wouldn't to come between Sam and Tom. Not when their child was delicate.

"We're a family now," Tom said to Sam, his hand still on hers. "Me, you, and Maisy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Made a mistake in the last chapter, Maisy should be 4lbs 3oz not 4lbs 7oz.**

* * *

2 weeks had passed since Maisy was born. She had put on 4oz and was discharged from hospital.

* * *

Linda was in the staffroom with Zoe and Fletch. She had her phone out and was showing them all of the pictures she had of Maisy.

"This one is adorable." She said, showing them.

They heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Sam and Tom, Sam holding a baby carrier.

"Showing off our baby before we've had the chance can't have that now can we." Sam said, a smile growing on her face.

They walked in and placed the baby carrier on the breakfast bar. Zoe peered in followed by Fletch.

"She is a stunner." Fletch said to Sam and Tom.

"She's a baby." Sam told him, not very sure how to react.

"I bet she'll grow up to look just like her mum." Fletch then told them, looking at Sam who raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you guys have work to do!" Zoe said, her eyes glancing from Tom to Linda to Fletch. "Now go."

The three of them left the room.

"Sam, how do you and Linda trust each other so much?" Zoe questioned. She had been wondering about this for a while and her curiosity made her ask.

"When I was a teen, and my mum left, my dad would pay Linda to look after me and my sister, Kari. It was mainly to look after Kari. Our dads knew each other from school but I always knew there was another reason, apart from the fact my father never trusted me." Sam told her, but Sam didn't look very comfortable with what she was saying. She was rather glad when Maisy started to cry.

* * *

Tom walked into the staffroom with Fletch on his break to a crying baby in Sam's arms. He had no say before she was placed in his arms.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Tom asked, surprised to have his screaming daughter in his arms.

"I can't cope. I've tried everything! I'm just not a good enough mum!" Sam practically shouted and she left the room.

* * *

"Sam, Sam let me in." Linda said knocking on the door. She heard footsteps and Sam stood behind the door. Sam slowly opened it and let her in.

She could see that Sam had been crying. There were mascara stains running down her face. Linda knew her so well and yet, she had never known Sam to cry.

"Come here," Linda said pulling Sam into a hug.

"I promise you, it'll get easier." Linda told her looking into her eyes, placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

Sam pulled away and got a bottle of white wine out from the cupboard.

"I haven't had this in a while." She said, walking over to Linda, 2 glasses in her hand.

An hour later and they were half way through their second bottle of wine. They were gossiping about the ED staff when they heard the doorbell go.

"Tom's probably forgotten his key again." Sam said, getting up off the sofa. She opened the door to reveal the person she least expected to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

She slammed the door shut. Why? Why? Why was he here? Why did he have to turn up? Why, why with him as well? Her mind was filled with buzzing questions.

"Sam, are you alright?" Linda questioned, concerned for her colleague.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam said. She sat on the sofa in a daze, unsure of what to do.

The knocking became banging, Linda thought the door would fall down. Instead of listening to Sam she felt obliged to open the door.

* * *

"Mummy's going to be happy isn't she?! Yes she is!" Tom cooed to his baby girl. He made his way home and to the flat. He could tell Maisy had a slight temperature but didn't think much of it, and they had Calpol indoors. He remembered the couple of vomits from earlier but he was sure she was fine.

* * *

He reached the door to the flat and saw two men stood there.

"Oh, it's you," he said towards one and looked the other up and down before he got his keys out of his pocket.

"Oi, let us in will ya? The two ladies won't, Sam and Linda!" The nastier looking man whom Tom didn't know had said.

"No." Tom stated. "Go, you won't be let in."

He opened the door and walked inside, before closing it so the men couldn't get in. He noticed Sam's daze. He put down the baby carrier on the side and lifted Maisy out of it, gave her some medicine and laid her in her cot.

Tom sat on his knees in front of Sam and put her hands in his.

"Sam, look at me," he said and she looked into his eyes. "Why are they here?"

"I - I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

"I can't, I can't." Sam told him.

"Yes, yes you can. Trust me, say it." Tom encouraged.

"We tried to kill each other."

"Who?" Tom asked, but he could tell she was shutting off again. "Sam, tell me. Who?"

"My dad."

"She doesn't want to see you, go." Tom told the two men.

"Fine, but we'll be back." Sam's father said.

Tom walked back inside; he poured himself, Sam and Linda a drink.

"I'm just going to check on Maisy." Sam stated and she walked into the bedroom.

She approached a sleeping Maisy. She could sense something wasn't right. She touched her hand, and it was cold. Maisy had a high temperature also. She opened her grow and saw a rash on her stomach.

"Tom!" She shouted – well, half screamed – and she lifted her out of her cot, and into the living room. She placed her baby into the carrier.

"Linda, call an ambulance!" Sam told her, getting her phone out and handing it to her.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is Sam's flat," Dixie said.

"Sam, its Jeff and Dixie!" He practically shouted and Sam opened the door. The couple could tell she was in a state.

"Tom, let us look at her." Dixie said, but he seemed a bit on edge.

"Tom, let them look," Linda calmly said guiding him away.

* * *

They were at the hospital before they knew it, Linda behind in her car.

"This is Maisy Kent, 2 weeks old. She has a fever, cold hands and feet along with a rash covering her stomach and is slightly floppier than normal. Has apparently been sick 4 times today, was given paracetamol about half an hour ago by Tom and was given Ibuprofen en route." Dixie announced, placing her onto a bed where Zoe, Ash and Tess began treating her.

Sam and Tom were stood in the room, watching their little girl. When they were told it would be probably best if they left, Sam just stood there. Tom and Linda were continuously edging her on but she was in some sort of daze. It took a good few minutes but they managed to get her back to normal and to the relative's room.

They sat there in silence for a while until Zoe walked in. They all looked up at her.

"Maisy has a severe case of neonatal meningitis." Zoe told them. "She is about to be taken to intensive care."

Sam, Tom and Linda followed Zoe out of the room, Linda making her way to the staff room, and Sam and Tom arrived by Maisy's side, going with her to ICU.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 3 months since Maisy was rushed to hospital. She was now back home with Sam and Tom who had bought a 4 bedroomed house.

Tom was making him and Sam a cup of coffee each whilst Sam was making up maisys bottle. Maisy was in the living room on her playmat at that time and Sam walked in. She scooped up the baby and sat on the sofa with her. Tom then walked on with coffee and placed Sam's next to her. Tom took a mouthful of his coffee and looked at Sam. She was perfect in her pink mini shorts and tight black t-shirt. He then decided this would be the perfect time to wind her up. He saw Maisy was looking towards the TV and said,

"She's definately a daddy's girl!" Looking towards Sam. She rolled her eyes.

"All babies would look at the TV, it's a reaction," she told him, rolling her eyes at Tom, who was grinning. She was half way through Maisy's feed, when she passed her to Tom. As she did so, Maisy was sick on the blue t-shirt Tom had only 20 minutes ago changed into.

"Aw, well done good little girl!" Sam cooed and she then looked to Tom,

"Looks like she's a mummy's girl."

Sam left the room and headed to the bathroom, now she was the one grinning.

* * *

20 minutes later and Sam was in the living room sitting next to Maisys playmat. The couple had decided to encourage her exsessively as they'd been told that after all the complications, she may be behind for her age.

"What you trying to do baby girl?" Sam asked Maisy going all maternal.

"I think she's going to turn over Tom!" Sam called out to her boyfriend who strolled in.

"Come on darling, you can do it!" Tom said to Maisy who they could tell was getting quite stressed and frustrated.

"Go on you can do it Maisy!" Sam said to her daughter, who eventually managed to role onto her back. Sam lifted her up and cuddled her.

"Well done baby! You did it!" She exclaimed and lifted one of Maisys arms to make it look like she was cheering.

Sorry this is so short, I have more coming! My computer has been broken also so I'm writing on my iPod now which is rather difficult so please, don't moan at me, I'm not the brightest person either. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
